


当我喝醉酒时我在想什么

by Alaika1006



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaika1006/pseuds/Alaika1006
Summary: 在夏天和陌生的医生做爱，美妙和风险并存。
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	当我喝醉酒时我在想什么

尤斯塔斯·基德头一回见到特拉法尔加·罗是在布雷西亚的一家私人诊所里。小诊所藏在老酿酒厂后的一条巷子里，没有招牌也没有门面，只有一扇生锈的铁门，边上摆一盆半死的灌木。那会儿还是七月快八月，没有游客也没有热闹的餐馆咖啡厅和卖明信片的报亭，天还亮着管店的那些人就哼起小曲往门上拴铁链条，叮铃咣啷，空气又回归干瘪却沸腾的夏天味道。尤斯塔斯·基德从铜和铁的腥味中抽离，从浸着汗和锈渍的T恤里挑了件还能穿上身的，揣着装了加起来能有五十欧的硬币和纸钞，洗了把脸出门就直奔飘着廉价香水和除臭剂的酒馆，用一嘴烂回北伦敦阴冷冬日的意大利语向精明的妓女讲价。亚麻头发的女人摘下脖子上挂的便宜吊坠，冲他招招手，尤斯塔斯的身体就随他的脑子一起往泡在太阳里的石砖路上飘。高温让他盘在内裤里的阴茎开始膨胀，他的视线转向蓝的发白的天又看向走在前面的女人，他看她磨秃了根的高跟鞋深一脚浅一脚踩在下行的坡路，看她手臂上新长出的体毛和渗出的汗，大的夸张的塑料耳环一抖一抖。尤斯塔斯想象他的屌被带到背街的小旅馆，在生着霉斑的潮湿浴缸里撞她的奶子，操她的逼，这种感知使他心脏跳得又快又响，像铁锤砸向车床。但那妓女却把他带进了特拉法尔加·罗的诊所，同那一看就不是好人的医生耳语几句，再往尤斯塔斯早已顶起的裤裆上暧昧一掐，甚至不忘用上她抹着亮蓝色涂料的长指甲，然后扭着屁股径自走了。

  
特拉法尔加于是搁下黑漆漆的钢笔，舒舒服服往干净的皮椅上一靠，用流利的英语揶揄地问尤斯塔斯是不是来治性病的。尤斯塔斯半天没说出一句话，可他的屌依然硬得像块铁疙瘩。他看着医生挽起袖子后露出的小麦色胳膊和大半截纹身，鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜像个巨大的讽刺笑话，于是尤斯塔斯把口袋里的揉的皱巴巴的票子和硬币拍在医生面前，问自己可不可以操他，睾酮素把支离破碎意大利语同英文单词搅在一起。特拉法尔加干净的脸上依然挂着笑，却抬起手指向隔壁的卫生间隔间，让他去那里自行解决。小诊所里没有空调，尤斯塔斯发烫的体温和他带进来的太阳的热量都催使着他的屌分泌出黏乎乎的前列腺液，他听见钟楼的钟声和飞起的群鸟，然后在特拉法尔加的嘲笑中他气急败坏地一头扎进卫生间。尤斯塔斯迫不及待地扯下浸透了汗的T恤裤子和裤头，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上开始撸他的阴茎。燥热的夏天为他惨白的皮肤抹上一层红晕，汗顺着他红色的发根划过额头划过鼻梁落在他的嘴唇上，他抬起空闲的那只左手去揩，但舌头先一步尝到咸腥味，于是他想起大海和吱吱喳喳的海浪。突然，尤斯塔斯在镜子里看到了推门进来的特拉法尔加。

  
特拉法尔加把门大敞着，潮湿的水汽混着粘腻的精液撒得到处都是，他就靠在门框上看尤斯塔斯焦躁地玩弄自己的屌。然后，他开始脱衣服，先是西服裤，再是灰色衬衫，最后是领带。他脱他的衣服像是在夜店里表演的婊子在台上满不在乎地脱下丁字裤，但尤斯塔斯却觉得自己是在都灵的埃及博物馆里看活的雕像和活的壁画。特拉法尔加走向尤斯塔斯，用自己的手覆上尤斯塔斯的手，带着他滚烫的手心开始抚弄自己那根还没怎么发硬的阴茎。尤斯塔斯在镜子里看特拉法尔加趴在他胸前，随动作起伏的肩胛叫他想到美洲豹和美洲豹的肌肉线条。他闻到医生黑色发丝上的香波味道，那浅淡的薄荷气味令他快活，于是他扯下那副黑框眼镜满不在乎地砸到门外，按着特拉法尔加的脑袋把屌塞进他的嘴巴。湿滑温热而富有生命力的口腔包裹着尤斯塔斯的全部意识，他感到自己仿佛是在科莫湖畔临水的台阶上操这个医生，湖水像海洋一样潮涨潮落，淹没他们又把他们带到见不到陆地和天空的某个地方去。他低头看医生摸那对卵蛋，却无端想起司掌阳具的古埃及神祇。特拉法尔加把尤斯塔斯的屌和自己的嘴巴分开，他用胸膛拥抱粗壮的阴茎，任凭精液在他胸前的纹身和乳头上飞溅。

  
特拉法尔加勃起的阴茎根部生着的黑色的卷曲的阴毛模糊了尤斯塔斯脑袋里医生和妓女之间的那条线，他发觉他可以是一个医生也同样可以是一个婊子，于是没有和男人做过爱的尤斯塔斯开始相信特拉法尔加能够成为特例。他扼住特拉法尔加的脖子把他压在那片带有自己滚烫体温的瓷砖上，沿着纹身的图案纹理去舔他的乳头，他听见喘息心跳和吞咽吐沫的声音，不由得思考那被咽进去的玩意里有几分是从他龟头上的眼里淌出来的。医生把他自己的屌和尤斯塔斯的屌统统抓进他形状好看的手里，他撸动那两根屌像给妓女看病一样自然，手法比尤斯塔斯在弗吉尼亚的公路边操过的女人还要娴熟。然后他从掉在脚边的西装裤里掏出几个安全套，有超市货架上卖的也有妓女常随身带的，随手撕开一个套上尤斯塔斯的阴茎就往自己的屁股边送。尤斯塔斯有点嫌弃这个廉价的乳胶制品，或许还没在特拉法尔加的屁眼里进出几下自己的屌就能把它顶出破洞，但下一秒直肠有力而紧实的缠绕让他停止了一切还没出口的抱怨。内壁疯狂又热切地吸吮着尤斯塔斯的阴茎，这让他前所未有地感觉到蓬勃生长的自然力量。他被从浅海的细沙与死去的珊瑚丛里捞起，又不可控地坠入原始森林里藤本植物的陷阱中去。湿热的空气和湿热的触感裹挟他的理智，只剩下本能的尤斯塔斯于是一下又一下地把阴茎推挤进充满魔力的直肠，越来越快，越来越狠。

  
特拉法尔加面对着尤斯塔斯，后背抵着瓷砖，双手慵懒地搭在他肩膀，眼睛和耳钉都随着他疯狂的操干一闪一闪的，潮湿的嘴唇上有淌出的唾液和他的精液。他的阴囊快速而激烈地拍打着医生的屁股，叫他又想起闷热空气中接连落下的锤子所奏出的打击乐，于是从墙到门到镜子到地板到天花板到他们的心脏和肺，整个世界都随之震动起来了。特拉法尔加揉着尤斯塔斯的头发哄他亲吻自己，然后从不亲妓女的尤斯塔斯想都没想就送上了自己的嘴和舌头。坏到骨头里去的医生故意咬破尤斯塔斯的舌尖，在品尝过横冲直撞的血腥味后冲他竖起中指，骂他是毫无技巧的疯狗。尤斯塔斯于是把特拉法尔加放下，抬起他的一条腿从侧面再一次把自己的屌送进了他的屁眼。他开始飞快地顶特拉法尔加，而几乎要无法保持平衡的特拉法尔加一下撞在瓷砖一下撞在门把手上，手肘带起了原本大开的门。尤斯塔斯就干脆把医生挤在门板上干，密闭空间的光线气味声音和触感无不令他愉悦。特拉法尔加的右脚上依旧整齐地穿着黑色袜子，它在尤斯塔斯视野里随着抽插的动作不住晃荡，让他烦躁地想起妓女肥硕大腿上的丝袜。于是尤斯塔斯把那只黑袜子扒下来，在特拉法尔加的咒骂中把它套在他的阴茎上。他开始全心全意地操这个婊子医生，一手隔着袜子玩弄那根阴茎，一手拨他的乳头，像是要把自己和他都溺死在干燥无风的夏日中一样操他。他的婊子医生不会像真正的婊子那样尖叫着讲些应付场面的荤话，但他会卖力地夹尤斯塔斯的屌，会在尤斯塔斯做得棒极的时候发出满足的叹谓又会在他做得差劲的时候奋力地辱骂他，这让尤斯塔斯感觉自己是在操一个活生生的玩意而不是泡烂在酒精里的机械皮囊，让他的屌又肿胀起来。

  
尤斯塔斯一连用掉了四五个套，最后他干脆直接在特拉法尔加柔软的直肠里进进出出，医生愤恨的脏话在他听来是最美妙的催情剂。有妓女在诊所外喊特拉法尔加的名字请他看病，于是尤斯塔斯把自己的阴茎猛撞进最深处迫使他用染着情欲的哭喊声回应。他抱着特拉法尔加坐在马桶上故意顶他的肠壁，让他发出浪荡的呻吟。他贪婪地嗅着医生的黑色头发，在闻到薄荷香气已掺杂着汗和铁锈的味道后心满意足地咬他的耳垂。他们在四四方方的与世隔绝的小空间里忘我地交合，时间凝固空气凝固而温度依旧在不断升高，没有科莫湖没有海没有森林没有布雷西亚更没有伦巴第和伦敦，他们的一切都在高温的炙烤下融化然后语言交融气息交融肉体交融。尤斯塔斯一遍又一遍地射进特拉法尔加的身体而特拉法尔加毫无保留地接纳尤斯塔斯的精液，直到尤斯塔斯的意识在温热的极乐世界里变得昏沉。

  
尤斯塔斯半睁着眼睛，看见特拉法尔加熟练地把一次性注射器扔进马桶冲走，又把他的不成样子的T恤裤头腰带和鞋一股脑塞进垃圾桶，再一件一件地把西装裤衬衫还有领带穿回身上。特拉法尔加打开门捡起黑框眼镜戴好，把那只沾满了精液的黑色袜子塞进尤斯塔斯的嘴巴。他把赤身裸体的尤斯塔斯拖到诊所外的石砖路小巷里，从他的手腕上摘下那价值不菲的金镯子，然后当着他的面给警察打电话。尤斯塔斯只能眯着眼睛看他，甚至没有力气想要杀了这医生，清晨的冷风也不能让他裸在空气中的阴茎勃起。然后医生趴下来告诉他他叫特拉法尔加·罗，于是尤斯塔斯在这特拉法尔加混蛋亲吻了他的额头以后彻底睡死过去。

  
夏日的太阳再一次升起。


End file.
